


Missing You

by lastdecembers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SoonShua, SoonSoo, also surfer!Joshua, booseoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdecembers/pseuds/lastdecembers
Summary: Booseoksoon are promoting and Joshua is home in Los Angeles. Soonyoung and Joshua miss each other.





	Missing You

Joshua kept his mask and cap on as he landed in LAX. He had to keep everything in private since no one apart from the company and group was supposed to know about this trip to Los Angeles. 

He hailed a cab and put his small luggage at the back. He did not need much to bring from South Korea, he just wanted to get away from everything for a while. His eyes observed the city as the taxi was taking him home. The city didn't change at all, but he realized how much he had missed everything about the city he was born and raised in. 

''Whatever happens, I will live here after the idol life'' he thought to himself. His hands reached out to his phone in his pocket, he turned it on and checked his notifications. There was one person he was specifically looking for, his boyfriend Soonyoung. However, he didn't get any notifications from him apart from the Seventeen groupchat. He let out a sigh, he didn't leave Seoul so lightheartedly. They kept having arguments with Soonyoung over every little thing past few days and it was one of the reasons why he bought a ticket to LA the last minute.

''I just need some time...'' he complained in a deep and grieved voice to Vernon.

''Take your time, Joshua. Do what feels right for you. Don't forget he cares though, it's just that he is really stressed nowadays and you are worried about him. Also, you haven't been to your hometown for ages for any other reason than working. You are stressed too'' 

Vernon was right, so Joshua didn't hesitate to buy a ticket to Los Angeles. After the Booseoksoon practice for their debut showcase, Joshua went up to Soonyoung and told him about his decision. Soonyoung shrugged,

''Have fun in LA, I guess'' he smiled forcedly ''Don't forget to bring me presents''

''I will, I will'' Joshua faked a smile and their lips met. After a deep kiss, they parted but it didn't help the awkward atmosphere between them to soothe.

Joshua awakened from his thoughts as he realized how close he was to his house. This was a surprise to his family, so he didn't let them know that he'd be at the airport. After nearly half an hour, he arrived in home. His heart never beated this fast recently, he missed his mother so much and he couldn't wait to share more about his life as an idol to his family. He rang the bell and his mom opened the door. She was obviously very surprised to see him

''Joshua!'' She broke down in sobs as her son buried her head on his shoulders. They didn't say anything for a while, just hugged and sobbed. After a few minutes, she held her son's hands and let him in the house. They went to the kitchen and sat down around the table, she served him tea and pastries she just prepared. 

''Where are the others mom?'' Joshua asked curiously

''They are sleeping. It's barely 8:30 am now'' He did not realize how early it was. ''I want to spend some time alone with my son, we can wake them up later. How is everything going, my darling?'' 

Joshua first laughed, then he let his tears roll down his face

''Mom, I'm so stressed'' he broke down in sobs and his mom hugged him instantly, placing his head on her chest and caressing it. 

''My baby'' she embraced his son and let him cry his feelings out

''N-n-nothing... Nothing mom... Nothing goes right'' he had to stop because he was sobbing so hard

''Why do you think that? You are loved Joshua, with love you can get over everything''

Joshua let out a laugh,

''Loved? Does HE love me though?''

''Of course he does! Soonyoung is always so caring and gentle towards you, I can see that. You are both still very young and your feelings are fresh and strong like you. Don't let this bring you down''

He wiped his eyes, he wanted to believe his mother. Talking about it and crying on his mom's shoulders made him feel a bit better. He wanted to get his thoughts off from everything so he just texted to the Seventeen groupchat that he made it to his house safely and turned his phone off. Although he was a bit jetlagged and tired, he spent the day out with his family. At night, he met his best friends from highschool and had dinner.

''Joshua, you might be worldwide famous, but I will still make you struggle with my surfing tricks.'' said his friend Jack

''Same here, I'm sure it's now harder for you now that you can't practice often'' his other friend Macy agreed

''Well'' Joshua smiled ''Let's see tomorrow morning who's going to be the one struggling'' he said competitively

Next morning, he woke up early, put his swimsuit and an old shirt on. He hadn't felt like this for a while, he couldn't wait to do something not related to being an idol and be an ordinary 22 year old. He met his friends at the beach

''This shirt...'' Jack nodded disapprovingly, ''We need to go shopping, right Macy?''

''I do agree... You'd wear this all the time before you moved to South Korea!'' Joshua laughed at his friends' reaction, it did make him happy to see that they remembered him as the goofy Joshua wearing the same shirt in highschool.

They surfed in the waves of the Pacific for nearly two hours. Joshua had definitely missed this, he spent the entire time just focusing on the waves and his surfing tricks. His friends kept hyping him up for every trick he did, which was something he needed. After surfing, they had hotdogs with Coke and spent some time chatting on the beach, talking about Jack and Macy's college lives and their future plans. He spent the entire day on the beach went back to his house at 5 pm.

''Mom, I'm home!''

''Welcome sweetie! Vernon called me and asked me to tell you to get back to him as soon as possible!''

''Thanks mom!'' he said but in his head he thought ''Oh shit... Soonyoung must be mad at me that i have been unreachable''

He turned his phone on and watched his phone being flooded with notifications. The last ones were from Vernon

''Please call Soonyoung as soon as you see my message. He's worried about you

PS: He's quite angry''

He scrolled down and saw messages from his boyfriend asking how he was and sending him selfies of the three of them. 11 missed calls from him. He took a deep breath and tapped on Soonyoung's number.

''Good morning baby!'' Joshua tried to sound cheerful

''Hello there'' Soonyoung replied coldly ''Seems like you're the busy one, not me promoting a song''

''Soonyoung... I just... I... needed some time off''

''Shut it. Do I really make you this anxious Joshua? Didn't you tell me that I was the one soothing you?'' his voice was trembling ''At least don't lie if you don't mean it''

Joshua felt tears rimming up in his eyes, his vision got blurry and his lips started trembling

''S-soonyoung... You do really make me happy but these past few days--''

''What? Whatever happens, aren't we supposed to tell each other instead of running away?''

Joshua let out a sob, his tears never rolled this fast down his cheeks. He felt close to losing someone that meant the entire universe to him

''I just... I was worried that I wasn't good enough for you... Please Soonyoung... Please don't...'' he broke down again ''th...think that I don't care.''

Soonyoung didn't speak for a while... It was just Joshua sobbing on the line.

''I-I'm so sorry Soonie... I really am but you had no idea how much I needed this getaway to LA'' 

''You don't need to explain that to me... It's your hometown'' he sighed ''I was just afraid that this schedule difference would tear us apart... Tell me I'm being dramatic but I can't imagine a life without you, Shua'' Joshua could hear his boyfriend's sobs at the other end of the line.

''Oh my... I'm just sorry Soonyoung... I thought you were tired of me''

''How can I be, silly?'' the younger laughed ''What have you been doing then?'' he tried to brighten the atmosphere

''I spent time with my family and then with my friends... Surfed with some friends from highschool'' He told everything in detail to his boyfriend and in turn, Soonyoung cheerfully talked about the promotions. He tried to find happiness in every little thing and Joshua admired that.

''So my boyfriend is a surfer? When will I be blessed with that sight?''

''When I bring you to LA... The next time'' he said silently

Soonyoung laughed at the other end. They sweet talked for half an hour and Soonyoung realized it was time for him to go. 

''I love you Shua''

''Love you Soonie''

They hang up. His mom was right, with love, they could overcome anything...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the end wasn't too rushed!! Please give a kudos and comment if you like it... I miss Joshua a lot so I just wanted to write about him! I really wish he was in LA, spending his time with his family and friends... Love you Joshua!


End file.
